Tested
by Khannahw
Summary: When Jughead uncovers one of Betty's secrets, its just the tip of the iceberg. Can he help her back to shore or will she be left drowning at sea?
1. Chapter 1

Betty's POV

I can't do this anymore, it doesn't fell right, I need help.

I lay on _the_ bed, trying to distract myself from what's happening. I can't relax or calm down as the staccato thuds become the dominant sound in my ears. I let it happen and don't fight it anymore, there's no point anyway.

I get up and shower, washing away any trace he had even been there. It was a daily cycle for me - filled with pain, anxiety and loneliness. Most people never get to see me deeper parts of my life but if up peak behind the facade of happiness and fulfilment, you will find a part of my life that isn't so pretty.

After my shower I got into my bed and pulled the covers as far over my head as possible. This may seem weird coming from a 16 year old but its the only thing that makes me feel safe and protected enough in order to get myself to sleep without nightmares.

The next morning, I enter school with an uneasy feeling in my stomach. Something isn't right, I know it. I feel hormonal, uneasy and worried. My period is 11 days late which is really unusual for me, I'm never more than a few days out.

I have a free period at period 4, right before lunch, so I decided to head out to the pharmacy and buy a few tests, just to make sure that I'm not pregnant. I get a weird look from the cashier but I really don't care, I need to do it for my own piece of mind.

I get back into school and head straight for the bathroom, hoping its free (which luckily it is), I enter one of the stalls and pee on all 3 sticks and make the anxious wait to get my results...

Crap

Oh no

Oh gosh

Please no

So many emotions are running through my mind as all 3 indicate pregnancy. I don't know what to do, think or feel at this moment in time. He's gonna be angry with me and he's gonna try and get rid of it in whatever unconventional manner he sees fit.

The school bell goes, giving indication to it being lunch. I quickly shove the tests into my bag and wash my hands before existing the bathroom, knowing that very soon it will be full of students. As I turn the corner I see a very familiar and comforting smile.

"Hey Betts"


	2. Chapter 2

Betty's POV

"Hey Jug", I reply. This isn't what I need right now. My head is exploding and I can't think straight.

"So I was thinking, how do you feel about meeting up after school to write for the Blue & Gold?" He asked, finishing his sentence with his usual boyish grin.

I cant do this, its all too much but before I could correct myself, as if I'm on autopilot, I reply "Sure, my place?". Why did I say that, I couldn't have said anything worse than that.

"Yeah that's great, see you later Betty." He ended our interaction whilst smiling to himself as he walked away. I don't know what I'm gong to do. I'm pregnant and really don't want to be, I have to spend extra time with someone when all I when all I want is for the ground to swallow me whole all whilst I have to put up with the same disgusting violation of my body that happens on a daily basis right under the blind spot of my mothers nose.

I continue my day trying to block out all of the thoughts creating a mess in my mind. As I walk the steps up to my front door, my chest starts to cease, awaiting the inevitable that lies within the walls. I run upstairs immediately after locking the door and go to my bathroom, place the tests on the side and take out the nearest pill bottle.

Knock, knock knock. Crap I forgot he's coming over. I abandon the items on the counter and run down to answer the door, reminding myself to act as normal as possible.

"Hey jug, come in." He enters and places his laptop on the kitchen table. As he turns it on I start to get anxious. The next thing he says couldn't have been worse.

"I'm just gonna use your bathroom". Before I could tell him not too, he was halfway up the stairs. Jughead always uses my bathroom, so for him to go in there isn't out of the ordinary. He immediately walked out of the bathroom, holding one of the sticks.

"Does this mean what I think I means? Betty, are you pregnant?". Oh crap.

 **This is my first fic so please bare with it. I'm gonna try and regularly upload but can't guarantee anything.**


	3. Chapter 3

Betty's POV

"It's not what it looks like, I promise" I say panicked.

"Oh really? Betty I know what a pregnancy test looks like!" He all but shouts at me.

I can't form words, only small incoherent noises amongst my sobs. I can't hold it in any longer and I break down in tears, kneeling on the floor from weakness. I feel his arms circling around me and pulling me towards him, I feel safe.

Jughead's POV

I don't know how to feel about this, I'm comforting my crying friend who is pregnant with someone, of which I don't know who, and I don't know what to say or do to help.

"Betty, what's going on?" I ask trying to be as sincere as possible.

"Nothing Jug, it doesn't matter. I'll sort it out." She replies. I don't know how to interpret what she's saying. If she's inferring she will have an abortion then that is fine but she can't do this alone.

"Betty, obviously something is going on as you are pregnant and don't have a boyfriend. Up until this point I thought you were a virgin but obviously not so who's is it?" I ramble out, not knowing what reply I'd get.

"You're right, I'm not a virgin, I lost it 2 years ago when I was 14"

"To who though?"

"My dad" Then it hit me - the unexplainable bruises, the limping, the far to frequent days off school, the constant long clothing. It was all because of him. And now she is carrying his baby.


	4. Chapter 4

Betty's POV

Oh my gosh. Why did I drop that bomb? What have I just said that? He's going to find me disgusting. I am disgusting. I'm an unlovable mess and now he can see that.

"Betty, how long has this been going on?" He asks me, softening his voice as if he's trying to let me down easy. I may swell just tell him it all at this point.

"2 years, it started on my birthday and was a 'birthday present'. He never does it in my bed though, it always on the guest bed in the basement. We never really have guests over so there is no escaping it. He does it overnight before my mum gets home from work, even when my friends are over. He'll make up some excuse that I've got a package that needs to be signed for in my name or he needs help with something. I've become numb to it over time, almost as if I don't feel it anymore" There is a pause that lasts a moment too long, and I start to panic but display my usual face of false composure.

"Oh gosh Betty, I'm so sorry you've been through that. Has he ever put measures in place to protect you like the pill or condoms? Do you know what you want to do from here?" At least he's not shunning me out yet.

"He used condoms in the beginning but got lazy so they became less frequent as time went on. It's a miracle I haven't fallen pregnant before now. I can't keep it, I don't want to keep it, it's not right." Even though my heart is racing and I'm nearing a panic attack, I can be sure of one thing, I have to have an abortion. If I was in a relationship and had fallen pregnant with my partners' child then my views would be very different but because it's my dad's so it would be wrong, never mind the genetic mutations and diseases it could cause.

"Ok, I'm here for you Betty and will support you the whole way but there is one thing you need to do. You need to tell your mom" I want to scream no and shout at him but ultimately I know he's right. This issue is much bigger than me or Jughead now.

"I agree, as much as I don't want to, I need to do it. Can you stay with me until she gets home, my dad's on a business trip so she is coming home earlier tonight? She'll be back in about half an hour" I ask, hoping for him to stay.

"Oh gosh of course, I had every intention of staying. I actually wanted to ask you something." This cannot be good. This definitely isn't good.

"Sure, go ahead"

"I know that this isn't the best tie but I just want to make sure that at this time you feel supported and loved. I've wanted to ask you for a while but always been to scared of rejection. There's no time like the present so here we go. Betty, will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" This is so much better than expected. I reply as quickly as possible.

"Yes, oh my gosh yes!" we share a long, passionate kiss before settling into a cuddle in comfortable silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Betty's POV

Not long later my mum got home. Me and Jughead silently made our way downstairs. We were holding hands and he was using his thumb to stroke the back of my hand as a sign of reassurance and comfort. As my mum entered the house she greeted us with a smile but soon realised something was when me and Jug silently looked at each other.

Knowing I couldn't, he made the first move.

"Mrs Cooper, me and Betty need to talk to you, it's about your husbands' behaviour" Mum looks between me and Jug confused before finally saying something.

"Betty what is he talking about? What does this all mean?" She asks, it almost seems like the words are falling out of her mouth.

"Mom, I'm pregnant and its dads" I say really slowly, scared for the words. She looks shocked, horrified and confused all at the same time. She slowly starts to formulate a sentence.

"What do you mean it's your fathers? Are you telling me he raped you because if he did then that would be the cherry on the cake of bad things that man has done?" She's figured it out.

"Yes mum, he's been doing it for the past 2 years daily before you got home so you'd never know. It's come to a point where I just can't hold it in" Mum ran and hugged me after this and started crying and muttering words of apology, not that she needed too. She suddenly pulled away and looked at me.

"Betty, it's your choice as to how you want to deal with the life inside of you. However, we are going to the police about this. I don't care that he's your dad. No-one, and I mean no-one, sexually assaults my daughter and gets away with it!" She says with power and purpose. I know its best and I know she's right. I had thought about pressing charges in the past but got scared and didn't.

"I want an abortion mum, I can't keep. I wouldn't feel right keeping it as its dads. We can go to the police as soon as possible as I just want to get this whole thing over with. Before we go thought me and Juggie have something to tell you" I end my sentence there, giving Jug some room to speak.

"Yes Mrs Cooper, I'm happy to tell you that me and betty are dating" He says triumphantly, looking down at me with pure joy as I snaked my arm around his body and hugged him, resting me head on his shoulder.

"Oh I'm so happy for you two, I've secretly hoped you'd get together at some point and I'm so happy that you have" This just makes my heart warm as all I've ever wanted is her approval and now that I've got it I'm over the moon.

"Thanks mum, sorry to put a downer on the mood but can we go to the station now. The sooner this is over, the better." I say looking at the two people around me.

"Sure Betty, just know that through all of this, we ae here for you, and I don't just mean me and your mum. I mean Veronica, Archie and Kevin even if they don't know what's happening right now" Jughead said, looking up at my mum for support, to which she smiles reassuringly.

"Ok, let's do this" I reply heading towards the door with my mum and Jughead following me.


	6. Chapter 6

Betty's POV

As we enter the police station, I start to feel really uncomfortable. I feel panicky but know that I can't back ou as I need to do what's right. As we approach the front desk, I feel a surge of power, providing me reassurance that I can do this. The officer looks up to speak to me.

"Hi, ma'm. I'm officer Lyle, can I help you with anything?" He asked with a friendly smile.

"Erm yes, I'd like to report a crime... sexual abuse" I said, stuttering as I spoke due to my nerves. I watched as his face went from happy to compassionate as i spoke.

"Ok, if you'd like to follow me back then we can file a formal report" He said, motioning with his hand for all of us to follow him. He showed us into the room and invited us to sit down whilst he got the necessary papers. I heard a whisper from Jughead in my ear.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Show him the strength I know and love" He said, squeezing my hand in comfort. I've got this. I can do this. I will do this! The officer enters the room again and starts to go through the procedures. He explains that I will have to give a formal statement to the police and provide evidence which in my case would be a rape kit and location inspection. I will then be informed as to what charges I can press and the consequences for my attacker based on the charges I choose to press. He then asks me to explain my situation.

"A little over 2 years ago on my 14th birthday, my dad told me that he had a 'special present' for me that my mum didn't know about or need to know about. He took me down to the basement where he said the 'present' was, pushed me on the bed the put his hand over my mouth and raped me. He's done it nearly every night since then. He always does it in the period of time between when he gets home from work and when mum gets home from work. In the beginning he put me on the pill and used condoms but overtime it became more and more infrequent to the the point where he hasn't used contraception for 4 months. That has resulted in me being pregnant" I said it all really quickly to try and get the words out without breaking down. He asked me to write this in a formal report then rang the hospital telling them to expect me on the gynaecology ward for a rape kit.

 **Sorry if any of these are incorrect procedures taken by the police, I'm not very knowledgeable in this field.**

 **I'm going to aim to update twice weekly, hopefully Tuesday and Friday. I apologise in advance if I don't manage to upload on time or at all that day as some weeks are more stressful and hectic than others.**

 **~K**


End file.
